


Soothe

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s01e15 The Benders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The little girl needs to be treated with a caring hand. From the look of her, she's never had that.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe

The little girl needs to be treated with a caring hand. From the look of her, she's never had that.

Gentle voice. Nothing but truth. I'm Kathleen, I'm the authorities, I'm here to help. That's a pretty name. I'm sorry your mother's dead, I'm sure you miss her.

Dumbass sheriff thinks that because Kathleen's the only woman at the station, she's the only one equipped to handle Missy after the Benders' arrests and before CPS arrives. Kathleen sends a lower-ranking deputy out to the stop-and-rob for candy, always a crowd-pleaser, and sweet-smelling soap, something else Missy's clearly never had, and a book suited to the level someone Missy's age should read at and another suited to the level Kathleen's afraid Missy reads at. _The City of Ember_ and a picture book.

"It's about a girl your age who grew up in an underground city and is trying to find out its secrets and how to get out," Kathleen explains patiently.

"No."

Unfortunately Missy isn't interested in being soothed.


End file.
